Sueño de Primavera
by AgataIgasu
Summary: Ranma tiene un sueño de como podría ser su vida si finalmente se casa con Akane. RaxAk. Bien meloso.
1. El Acuerdo

No soy la creadora de Ranma ½. Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo, así que espero les guste. Aviso que soy una gran amante de la pareja de Ranma y Akane, además la historia deja bastante claro que ellos son la pareja y no Shampoo o Ukyou o cualquier otro, por lo tanto este fic es de Ranma y Akane.

Espero críticas de todo tipo. Gracias. Espero disfruten de esta historia.

'…' pensamiento

"…" diálogo

--EL ACUERDO--

"¡RANMA!"

"¡Que no Akane!...¡dejame!"

"¡Nada más la tenés que probar!"

"¡Ni de joda¡Que no pienso meterme ese veneno en la boca!"

"¡Ranma es la última vez que criticás mi comida¡Porque te voy a borrar la boca de un golpe!" –finalmente Akane le da alcance y su mazo se hace presente. El golpe dio en el blanco, en la cabeza de Ranma…quien ahora yace en el suelo del dojo Tendo.

Cuando Ranma recobra su conciencia se acuesta mirando hacia el techo del dojo…era un día más en la casa de los Tendo. Ranma hace enojar a Akane, Akane reacciona sólo como ella es capaz de reaccionar…

"Esa bruta con fuerza de buey…no se como va a encontrar un marido siendo como es."

Al cabo de unos minutos Ranma se queda dormido pensando como solucionar los problemas con su irritable prometida. No hacía más de un mes que volvieron de Jusenkyo, que se había llevado a cabo la boda…nuevamente fallida y que Akane casi muere…- "casi por culpa mía"- pensaba Ranma. Esos pensamientos hicieron que fuera más amable con ella, que no la enojara tanto como acostumbraba, sin embargo Akane tubo ganas de cocinar y ese fue el límite para Ranma.

"Ranma-kun"

"…"

"Ranma-kun"

Ranma voltea para ver una hermosa joven en un vestido largo violeta, más allá de sus tobillos con el cabello blanco, luminoso, suelto y largo hasta su cintura. "¿Qui…quién…?"

"Mi nombre no es importante. Vine a ayudarte Ranma."

Con la mirada un poco curiosa y un tanto confundida – "¿De que forma podrías ayudarme?"

"Vos tenés muchos problemas con tu prometida Akane¿no?"

"Esa boba es la que siempre me arma líos y me tira la culpa de todo lo que le pasa y lo que no le pasa…bueno, no es que yo tengo culpa de varias cosas…pero no de todas al menos."

"Sin embargo ella está destinada a casarse con vos, y vos con ella."

"No me voy a casar con ella ni loco…ni que fuera la única mujer del mundo. No sabe cocinar, no sabe nadar, me vive insultando, golpeando, acusando de todo y…"

"¿Y?"

"y…no…no se si le agrado como…para casarse…con…conmigo."

"Entonces es eso."

"¿Hum?"

"No sabés que es lo que siente ella por vos…no sabés si tus sentimientos van a ser correspondidos."

"¿Quién dijo que yo tengo sentimientos por ella?"

"Entonces sería mejor que ayude a Ryoga o Kuno, o Shinnosuke, o tantos otros buenos pretendientes…"

"¡Ninguno de ellos puede estar con ella!"

"¿Ah no¿Por qué, si vos no querés que esté con vos."

"Es que…ninguno de ellos…¡podría con su mal carácter!"

"Ranma-kun dejá de ser tan tonto, dejá de rechazar tus verdaderos sentimientos, eso es malo dentro de las artes marciales, estás dejando que tus miedos te superen."

"…"

"Mirá, hagamos algo…yo te voy a mostrar como sería tu vida al casarte con Akane…si no te gusta no te ayudo y si te gusta te ayudo ¿te parece?"

"mm…parece un buen trato."

"Entonces está hecho, vas a estar en un sueño muy profundo, en el te voy a mostrar como sería tu vida con Akane, ahora, en el sueño debés esforzarte por ser aceptado, no va a ser muy fácil estar ahí. Además que te vas a encontrar con situaciones muy diferentes a las que vivís ahora, y no tenés que arruinarlo, vas a tener que aceptar muchas de las cosas que te pasen"

"..parece todo un desafío. Me gustan los desafíos."

"Mucha suerte Ranma-kun."

AN: Hasta acá que tal?


	2. En Sueños

'…' pensamiento

"…" diálogo

--EN SUEÑOS--

Ranma se despierta sintiéndose muy relajado, sin preocupaciones. Nunca antes se había sentido tan tranquilo y descansado. Al incorporarse se da cuenta de que se encontraba acostado en el suelo del dojo.

"¡Ranma¡Ranma!"

Una joven entra al dojo. "¡Ah! Acá estabas…te estuve buscando por toda la casa. Ya está el desayuno, vení a comer."

"Voy Akane." 'Parece que ya no está enojada conmigo'

Ve a Akane desaparecer dentro de la casa y se dirige detrás de ella. Entra en el comedor, se sienta en el lugar de siempre y comienza a comer. Se sorprende de que en la mesa está servida sólo para dos personas.

"Akane esta comida está muy buena…no me acuerdo de haber comida algo así antes. Kasumi realmente se esforzó esta vez."

Akane lo mira sorprendida y ríe simpáticamente. –"Me alegro que te guste…hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa broma."

Ranma la mira extrañado –"¿Qué broma? Realmente está muy bueno…"-cae en cuenta del por qué de la risa de Akane –"no me digas que vos…¿vos hiciste esta comida?"

A esta altura Akane suelta una leve carcajada –"Pero como seguís con eso, por supuesto que la hice yo"-

Ranma mira su comida y da otro bocado con desconfianza 'Verdaderamente está bueno'. "Akane ¿a dónde se fueron tus hermanas, Soun y mi viejo?"

Akane lo mira extrañada y luego de comer un trozo de pescado le contesta –"van a venir a la tarde, voy a necesitar que limpiés un poco el dojo, yo quería cocinar unos dulces para cuando vengan y tomemos el té."

"Akane no entiend…"

Suena el teléfono interrumpiendo a Ranma.

"Yo lo atiendo, ahora me decís amor". Con eso se levanta y va hacia el teléfono.

'No entiendo nada…hace un rato estaba enojada y ahora está como si nada…es más hasta me sonríe…un minuto…me dijo ¿amor!. ¿Será que estoy en el sueño del que me habló esa chica?'

Se pellizca el brazo y se sorprende frotándose el brazo –"¡ay!...dolió…Si fuera un sueño ¿cómo puedo percibir dolor?"

Akane vuelve a entrar en la cocina con una gran sonrisa. –"Llamó Kasumi y por más que le insistí dice que ella va a traer unos dulces, que nosotros nos encarguemos del té nada más. Así que te puedo ayudar con el dojo si querés. Ranma, amor ¿te sentís bien?"

Volviendo en sí –"Sí, estoy bien, nada más estaba pensando…"- dice con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿En que estabas pensando¡Ah, no me digas que…"-empieza a formarse una gran sonrisa de alegría en sus labios.

"¿Qué?"

"No me lo vas a dar todavía¿eh¿Te vas a hacer el difícil?"

"¿De qué hablás Akane?"

"Sí, te vas a hacer el difícil…bueno, entonces yo también me voy a hacer la difícil…va, espero poder…"

Ranma la mira muy confundido. 'Hace media hora que estoy en este sueño y no entiendo nada de lo que pasa'

Terminan de comer en silencio, algo no muy común entre ellos y lo menos común aún es que nadie se entrometió ni los molestó como solía suceder. Lo que lo hizo aún más raro eran las miradas que Akane lanzaba a Ranma, miradas entre pícaras y seductoras, muchas veces acompañadas de alguna caricia a sus pies con los pies de ellas, seguidas de una risa vergonzosa por parte de Akane que hacía que se le ruborizaran las mejillas de un leve rosado. Ranma a esto estaba como un tomate con cada roce entendiendo que todos eran intencionales y que él se debía ver obligado a aceptarlos y tomarlos como algo diario. Al menos eso creía él por las palabras que le había dicho esa extraña mujer de su sueño.

FLASHBACK

"…en el sueño debés esforzarte por ser aceptado, no va a ser muy fácil estar ahí. Además que te vas a encontrar con situaciones muy diferentes a las que vivís ahora, y no tenés que arruinarlo, vas a tener que aceptar muchas de las cosas que te pasen"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una vez en el dojo Ranma observa a Akane con más atención, cada movimiento que ella realiza mientras se dedica a su tarea de limpieza. 'Parece haber crecido unos pocos años, no sólo se la ve más madura de carácter, sino también de cuerpo…está más hermosa que nunca…¡eh¿qué estoy pensando? Está más marimacho, inmadura, cabeza dura, gorda…brillante, deslumbrante, atractiva, seductora, sensual, hermosa…'

"Amor ¿qué te pasa?"

"¿Hum?"

"Me estás mirando de forma rara."

"No, te debe parecer Akane."

"Como digas amor. Bueno, yo ya terminé acá, te queda ese rincón de allá y listo. Me voy para la casa, por si llegan Kasumi y Nabiki."

"Bueno."

Una vez que se fue Ranma se pone el rincón indicado a terminar de ordenar unos bokken (espada japonesa de madera) que se encontraban en el suelo. Siente una presencia en la puerta del dojo. –"Akane ¿necesitás algo?."

"Hola cuñado, mi hermana está adentro con Kasumi."

Ranma voltea para encontrarse a Nabiki parada en el umbral de la puerta con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, esas en las que Nabiki parece poder leer la mente.

"Ah, hola Nabiki."

"Este año lo hiciste bien Ranma-kun ¿dónde lo escondiste?."

"¿De qué hablás Nabiki?"

"A mí no me podés engañar Ranma-kun. No te lo pienso quitar, nada más quiero saber como lograste ganarme esta vez."

"Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué hablan en clave acá?"

"Saotome, los dos sabemos que estamos hablando del regalo para Akane."

"¿Regalo para Akane¿Es su cumpleaños?"

"Bueno Ranma, ya se terminó el juego. O me vas a decir que te olvidaste; eso no me lo voy a creer."

"No estoy jugando Nabiki, no se de que me hablás."

"Entonces…vos no sos… Ya veo." –de la confusión paso a una sonrisa comprensiva.

"¿Qué?"

"Vos no sos Ranma, en realidad lo sos pero no sabés nada de esta época¿no?"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?"

Nabiki, siempre analítica comenzó a explicar su acertada conclusión. –"El Ranma-kun que vive con Akane es un poco diferente al que está delante mío ahora. Me imagino que vendrás de otra época y el Ranma de esta época fue reemplazado por vos ya que no pueden compartir este mismo mundo. No es el mejor momento para que pase esto…o quizá sea el momento justo. Lo cierto es que hoy es el tercer aniversario de casados de Akane y tuyo."

"¿Cómo!" -Ranma comenzaba a digerir toda la información que le pasó Nabiki. – "…tres años de casados…eso explica varias cosas…"

¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión…es decir que yo no soy el Ranma que ustedes conocen y que vengo de otra época…? '¿O debo decirle que esto es un sueño?'

"El tenerte de cuñado hace que empiece a creer en cosas cada vez más raras, mirá que no cualquiera saca estas conclusiones, pero en el mundo de Ranma Saotome está demostrado que todo puede pasar."

"Voy a tener que regalarle algo…sino sería como complicar las cosas. Esa mujer me dijo que tengo que ser aceptado." –Volviéndose a Nabiki. "Eh… y vos que sugerís…es decir el regalo…eh…"

"Bueno, el Ranma de esta época regalaba a Akane una rosa todos los meses hasta que llegara el aniversario para poder darle una docena de rosas rojas, simbolizando los doce meses de unión, al menos eso hiciste los años anteriores. Las flores eran lo primero, después le daba otra cosa. Por eso, en el caso que hubieses sido el Ranma real imaginé que habría algún regalo y me puse a buscarlo. El año pasado logré encontrarlo antes que se lo dieras y pude cobrarte unos cuantos billetes para obtenerlo devuelta, pero esta vez yo soy la que se lleva la sorpresa."

Después de escuchar lo de las flores a Ranma se le detuvo el corazón. No podía comprender como él se había vuelto de esa manera…ser romántico con Akane.

Nabiki lo miraba divertida –'Esto va a estar bueno'.

Entraron en la cocina y se encontraron con toda la familia, estaban Soun, Genma, Kasumi junto al doctor Tofu, Akane y Nodoka. Ranma imaginó que Kasumi estaría casada con Tofu ya que ambos estaban tomados de las manos y podía verse en su dedo un delgado y dorado anillo. Todos saludaron cálidamente a Ranma y se sentó junto a Akane. Nabiki se sentó justo enfrente de él al lado de Nodoka y le guiñó el ojo de modo cómplice. Ranma se puso rojo fuego, encontrándose en una situación tan extraña para él. Sin embargo, no le resultaba para nada desagradable, todo lo contrario.

AN: Si llegaste hasta este capítulo puede significar dos cosas: o la historia te gusta...o me estás probando, ajajaja. Espero sea la primera '


	3. El Regalo Perfecto

'…' pensamiento

"…" diálogo

--EL REGALO PERFECTO--

Conversaron animadamente con té de por medio. Al acabarse la primera ronda Akane se dispone a pararse para buscar más y servir los dulces que llevó Kasumi. Toca la rodilla de Ranma y le da un cálido beso en la mejilla. Ranma se tensa completamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas iban a quemarse del calor. Akane aparece al rato con una bandeja llena de dulces y las deposita en el centro de la mesa. Sirve el té a cada uno de la familia y continúan con su animada charla.

A las dos horas la familia comienza a irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Nabiki se pone a hablar con Ranma en el jardín. –"Más vale que pensés en algo rápido y bueno para comprarle antes de que Akane se de cuenta que no tenías idea de la fecha de hoy. "

"No tengo idea de que comprarle ¿vos podrías acompañarme a elegir algo? No se que pueda gustarle a tu hermana."

"Tengo cosas que hacer, así que no voy a poder acompañarte. Igualmente, primero que nada no te olvides de la docena de rosas. Por lo demás no creo que te tengas que preocupar, yo creo que a Akane le va a gustar cualquier regalo que le des."

"Gracias Nabiki, voy a hacer eso". Cambia a una mirada acusadora. –"Decilo¿Cuánto?"

"Ranma-kun¿vos me creés capaz de cobrarte algo?"

Ranma acentúa aún más su mirada, dándole a entender que si la cree capaz de cobrarle, conociéndola Nabiki no da información ni consejos sin un billete a cambio.

"Mirá hoy no te cobro nada porque la felicidad de mi hermana está en medio, además seas o no el Ranma de esta época te pareces mucho al Ranma que yo conozco y al fin y al cabo somos familia ¿no?"

Se despiden y Ranma vuelve a la casa. Busca algo de dinero de su billetera y avisa a Akane. -"Akane, salgo un rato, vuelvo en seguida."

"Bueno amor, no te tardes mucho."

Ranma se puso a recorrer el distrito comercial buscando el regalo para Akane. En ese momento se para frente a un negocio y observa su reflejo en el vidrio. Su cuerpo no era muy diferente a lo que solía ser, era un poco más alto y estaba más marcado, estaba mucho más lindo que antes y sus rasgos y facciones varoniles bien marcadas. Ranma pensó que tendría unos 22 años quizá.

Finalmente cuando pensaba que iba a rendirse vio lo que estaba buscando. –"Creo que este sería un buen regalo para Akane."

Akane estaba relajándose en la bañera cuando entró Ranma. Al escucharlo se apresura por salir y cambiarse. Ranma escucha los pasos de Akane bajando por las escaleras y la ve aparecer en una salida de baño amarilla. Ranma escondió las rosas en su espalda, olvidando que las traía consigo. Pero al ser un ramo bastante grande podían verse y quedó más como un juego que como un intento porque no descubra su regalo. Akane saltó llena de alegría sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ranma sintió su cuerpo flojo y un gran rubor le subió a la cara. Akane lo suelta un poco para mirarlo a los ojos esbozando esa sonrisa por la que Ranma se enamoró de ella.

"Muchas gracias amor…me hiciste sufrir mucho…en un momento pensé que te podrías haber olvidado."

Ranma ríe nervioso –"no Akane, como me voy a olvidar. Fe…feliz aniversario."

"Feliz aniversario."

Toma las rosas de las manos de Ranma y las huele cerrando sus ojos.

Ranma la mira detenidamente, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos.

Akane lo mira a los ojos.

"Te amo Ranma."

Ranma quedó shockeado, jamás pensó en escuchar esa palabra de los labios de Akane. Tan pronto ella terminó de pronunciarlas se paró en punta de pies, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Ranma ni siquiera cerró los ojos, quedó paralizado ante la tormenta de emociones y sensaciones que llenaron su estómago. –"Mariposas…"-dijo para sí. Akane lo mira divertida y le ofrece su sonrisa.

"Yo también tengo un regalo para vos, pero quiero darteló después."

"Creo que puedo esperar" –dijo Ranma sonriendo dulcemente.

Akane se dirigió a la cocina para poner sus flores en agua y hacerse un té.

Ranma se sentó e inhaló profundamente, se llevó su mano a sus labios y los rozó recordando el beso, los cálidos labios de Akane. La sensación en su estómago. 'Este es un sueño del que no me gustaría despertar'. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se quitó la ropa, miró la ducha de agua fría y se sentó en el banquito para ducharse antes de meterse al furo. –"¿Seguiré convirtiéndome en mujer?"- Su cuerpo no cambió. –"Definitivamente, no quisiera despertar."

Después de ducharse se metió en el furo. Sintió que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y vio a la figura de Akane ingresando al pequeño cuarto donde Ranma estaba relajándose. –"Akane, estoy yo dentro."

"Ya sé, por eso vine."

Akane estaba vestida cargando una botellita de un líquido amarillento que olía muy bien. –"Vengo a darte parte de mi regalo."

Se colocó a espaldas de Ranma, sus hombros salían por arriba del agua del furo. Akane se sienta detrás de él, coloca su trenza por sobre su hombro hacia su pecho cuidadosamente. –"Relajate, vengo a hacerte un masaje."

Ante esto Ranma sólo se tensionó más, el color rojo volvió a teñir sus mejillas con furia. Mientras sentía las delicadas manos de Akane frotándole el líquido que resultó ser un aceite aromática en la espalda y hombros, estrujándolo amablemente, proporcionándole un suave masaje. Después de rato, Ranma se encontraba entregado a las suaves caricias de su prometida, ahora esposa.

"Tengo otro regalo aparte de las rosas." –dijo ruborizado.

Akane, sin dejar de darle su masaje. –"Decime."

"Vestite muy linda, vamos a comer en un restaurante."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, hice la reserva antes de venir. No es la gran cosa pero pensé que podíamos salir un rato."

"¡Ya mismo me visto!" –Dejó de darle el masaje y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Ranma suspira aliviado como sacándose una gran carga de encima, se para y sale del furo. En ese momento siente unos brazos que lo abrazan por la espalda y un tierno beso en el cuello. – "Gracias."

Al segundo la presión que sintió había desaparecido y sintió una puerta cerrarse. Supuso que era de la habitación de Akane. Ranma empezó a sentir su propio cuerpo nuevamente y tomó una toalla que se la ató a la cintura. Salío del baño y se dirigió al pasillo en busca de su ropero para vestirse. 'Supongo que Akane y yo debemos compartir el dormitorio ahora'.

Encontró una puerta por la que se veía un fino hilo de luz por debajo, supuso que esa era su habitación ahora. Antiguamente era la habitación de Akane. Entró y vio que la pieza había cambiado bastante, era mucho más grande. Se había eliminado una pared que separaba al cuarto del de Nabiki, creando un solo espacio. Ropa de todas las formas y colores sobre la cama y un ropero abierto de par en par en donde Akane se encontraba escogiendo que usar. Ranma sonrió para sí y se acercó a una puerta que estaba cerrada. Allí encontró ropa interior, perfumes y demás accesorios. En las puertas que estaban abiertas se encontraba el resto de la ropa. –"Que lío hiciste marimacho, ahora no puedo encontrar que usar yo". Corrió dos o tres prendas hacia los costados buscando algo suyo para poder vestir. Akane sin apartar la vista de sus vestidos alzó la mano y señaló un rincón de la cama -"Ahí en la cama puse ropa que te quedaría muy linda". Eran una camisa blanca de cuello chino o mao (Ranma se distingue por estos cuellos, así que se puede decir que eran estilo, deportivo y juvenil) con un pantalón pinzado azul marino y un saco haciendo juego. Mira la ropa y la considera adecuada para la ocasión, comienza a vestirse y ve que Akane aún no se había decidido.

"No pensés tanto en que vas a ponerte, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda."

Akane hizo milagrosamente para Ranma, oídos sordos a su comentario y tomó un vestido largo y violeta, ajustado al cuerpo. Resaltando cada una de sus curvas. Nuevamente Ranma se encontraba embobado mirándola. Se puso unos aritos plateados y una fina cadena con un dije en forma de corazón.

"¿No me vas a decir nada?"

Ranma salió de su trance. "¿Qué te tengo que decir?"

"Bueno, estoy usando el dije que me regalaste con nuestras iniciales. Hacía mucho que no lo usaba…bueno, hacía mucho que no salíamos tampoco."

Ranma se acerca a ella y toma el dije en su mano, lo mira de cerca y ve grabadas una R y una A. Se quedó mirándolo pensativo. Akane aprovecha su distracción y le toma la cintura del pantalón aún sin abotonar. Se lo baja hasta los pies de golpe mientras lanzaba una carcajada. Ranma pega un grito y se agacha levantándose el pantalón. Akane desde la otra punta del cuarto continuaba riéndose.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso!"

"Es que tenías una cara tan seria…no me pude resistir, ajajajaja."

"kawaikune"- Ranma mirándola de reojo comienza a abrocharse el pantalón y terminar de arreglarse.

El restaurante no era un lugar muy lujoso, había pocas mesas y poca gente, sin embargo apenas se pasaba el umbral de la puerta podía percibirse un delicioso aroma a comida. La música era suave y tranquila, la luz tenue. La mayoría de los clientes eran parejas jóvenes como ellos. Un mozo se acercó a recibirlos ofreciéndoles una mesa junto a la vidriera del lugar.

"¿Te gusta el lugar Akane?"

"Me gusta muchísimo. ¿Cómo lo elegiste?"

"Estuve caminando por acá esta tarde y me pareció que podía a llegar a agradarte un lugar así."

"Y no te equivocaste."

El mozo les alcanzó dos menús y comenzaron a leerlos.

"Todo parece muy rico…no se que elegir. ¿Por qué no elegís algo por los dos?"

"¿Entonces me dejás guiar a mí esta noche?" –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa seductora.

"Sólo mientras estemos acá" –contestó Akane con la misma sonrisa.

Comieron conversando animadamente, entre risas llenas de calidez y alegría.

"Akane…"

"¿Sí Ranma?"

"este…eh…" 'decilo ahora o no lo vas a hacer nunca'. Ranma cerró los ojos y exhaló sonoramente. "Estoy…estoy muy feliz… de estar con vos así…acá…eh…"

"Yo también Ranma" –rió de una manera que hizo aliviar un poco la tensión de Ranma –"como sos, eh. Tres años casado conmigo, y todavía sos malísimo con las palabras" –ahora rió un poco más fuerte. Cariñosamente y con una sonrisa le dio su clásico insulto -"baka".

"¡A quién le decís baka!" –reaccionó Ranma.

Akane rió más fuerte sin verse afectada por su contestación, parecía encontrarla divertida.

'Realmente las cosas son muy diferentes, no nos peleamos ni una sola vez en todo el día, Akane lo único que hizo fue evadir todos mis insultos, no usó su mazo ni su mal carácter…esta todo el día sonriendo…ojalá pudiera tenerla todo el tiempo sonriéndome como lo hace ahora…'

Akane interrumpió sus pensamientos. –"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Eh, pago la cuenta y nos vamos a casa, podemos ver una película mientras tomamos un té"

Dicho esto, pagaron y se fueron del restaurante tomados de la mano.

AN: Para quienes no entienden mucho de japonés:

Furo: es la bañera

Kawaikune: es el insulto más clásico de Ranma...no podía faltar . Es algo así como desagradable...es muy difícil traducir un insulto porque depende mucho de la cultura, persona, tono que se usa...en fin...

Baka: clásico insulto de Akane (en realidad es Ranmano Baka la versión completa), significa algo así como bobo, idiota, tonto...elijan :P


	4. Una Noche muy Especial

'…' pensamiento

"…" diálogo

--UNA NOCHE MUY ESPECIAL--

Al llegar a la casa Akane se dirigía hacia el dormitorio. –"¿No te molesta si me cambio, no? No quiero arruinar el vestido"

"Andá, cambiate, ahora yo también subo a cambiarme para ponerme un poco más cómodo"

Mientras Akane fue a cambiarse Ranma se dirigió a la cocina a calentar el agua para el té, encendió el televisor y buscó en la revista del cable alguna película para ver. Cambió el canal a donde pasaban una película de las que le gustaban, una de acción y artes marciales.

Una vez que Akane bajó, vistiendo un camisón blanco largo hasta poco más de arriba de las rodillas, con la espalda descubierta y el escote corte en v; Ranma fue hasta su habitación a cambiarse. Bajó con una de sus clásicas camisas chinas, ésta era una blanca y con su pantalón negro. Se sentó a mirar la película y Akane trajo el té. Se sentó junto a él y sirvió la bebida. Akane al ver la película que había elegido giro sus ojos hacia arriba. –"Hay cosas que no cambian nunca, eh. Como la primera vez que fuimos al cine¿qué me llevaste a ver? Una película de artes marciales."

Ranma sonrió levemente ante esto. 'Menos mal que conservo algunas cosas, ya pensaba que era otra persona el Ranma con el que viviría Akane en este sueño'.

"Por suerte sos romántico en otras cosas…a tu manera, pero romántico"- dijo Akane sonriéndole.

Ranma se ruborizó levemente. Luego sintió que su cabeza hervía cuando Akane apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de él y reclinó su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Me abrazás Ranma?"

El brazo de Ranma comenzó a moverse con dificultad hasta que finalmente se enredó en la cintura de Akane. Volvió a sentir las mariposas que había sentido antes.

Una vez que terminó la película Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane se había quedado dormida. Apagó el televisor y la cargó en brazos hasta la cama. La recostó y la tapó, se quedó contemplándola un rato, con los ojos perdidos en su rostro tranquilo y esbozando una clara sonrisa. Akane parecía feliz.

'¿Qué hago ahora, tendría que acostarme con ella porque sino va a pensar que hay algún problema…pero si me acuesto con ella no sería como traicionar a mi yo de esta época?...¿Época? Si esto es un sueño, nada de lo que pasó ni pase es real…¿no es real?' –Ranma no sabía que hacer, se encontraba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando ve que Akane abre los ojos y se sienta lentamente en la cama.

"Me quedé dormida…¿no te vas a acostar?"

"Eh, este…no, eh…digo¡sí!"

Se fue al otro lado de la cama y se quitó la camisa, se dispuso a acostarse y metió las piernas por debajo de las sábanas.

"Amor, no puedo creer que estés tan nervioso, no es la primera vez, eh. ¿Por qué te metiste con el pantalón? Estás muy raro hoy"

Ranma empezó a transpirar de los nervios. "Este, eh…es que…ah…"- como de la nada se le vino una respuesta que quizá lo ayude a librarse de la mirada extrañada de Akane. –"Es que quería que hoy fuera un poco diferente y no se si lo estoy haciendo bien…como es un día especial"

Akane lo mira como comprendiendo lo que decía y le sonrió. –"Bueno, entonces ahora me toca a mí tomar las riendas de mi caballo salvaje¿no?" (AN:al nombre de Ranmase lo traduce como caballo salvaje)

Ranma no sabía que contestar creía entender lo que ella insinuaba, pero no quería ni pensarlo.

Akane se acercó por debajo de las sábanas y lo besó en los labios. Luego se acercó a su oído y le dijo sensualmente –"mi otra parte del regalo está por comenzar. Me compré esa ropa que me dijiste que te había gustado, el conjunto bordó"-bajó uno de los breteles del camisón mostrándole parte de su corpiño, bordó como le había dicho. "un conjunto akane para mi Akane (Akane significa bordó), me dijiste¿te acordás?"

Ranma estaba en una situación que jamás se había imaginado, estaba más rojo que nunca antes.

Con esto Akane comenzó a besarlo, Ranma decidió dejarse llevar, después de todo era un sueño, nadie podía recriminarle nada por eso; además era con Akane con quien estaba, para su sorpresa esta vez no negó el hecho de estar con Akane. Comenzó a devolver los besos y entregarse a los sentimientos.

AN: Bueno, ya les queda un solo capítulo. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá. Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí hasta ahora, todos me puesieron muy contenta y me dieron más ánimos de seguir con algún otro fic. Tengo uno en mente pero lo estoy armando...es que no me gustaría subir una parte y quizá nunca más terminarlo...prefiero subirlo completo. También será de esta pareja y aparecerán algunos otros personajes...bueno, supongo que ya lo verán cuando salga...espero.

Besos a todos. Espero disfruten el final.


	5. Un Nuevo Comienzo

'…' pensamiento

"…" diálogo

--UN NUEVO COMIENZO--

Ranma despertó esa mañana sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de paz, la misma que sintió al haber despertado la otra vez en el dojo, sólo que esta vez estaba en la cama abrazado a su mujer. 'No me puedo creer lo que pasó…se sintió tan real…es imposible que en un sueño se puedan tener todas estas sensaciones.' Recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, el corazón se aceleró por unos instantes. Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada a la chica que dormía pacíficamente a su lado. 'Así que esto es estar casado con Akane…'

"No es tan malo¿no?"

Ranma se volteó a ver la figura que le habló. Era la mujer que lo había transportado a ese sueño.

"Ranma-kun, ya es hora de despertar"

"No."

"¿Cómo?"

"No quiero¿qué va a pasar con Akane?"

"Ranma-kun, esta Akane no es real, es sólo un sueño"

"No puede ser un sueño, todo se sintió tan real…no puede ser un sueño"

"Pero lo es, eso no quiere decir que no se pueda volver realidad algún día"

"¿Cómo sabría eso?"

"Eso va a depender de vos Ranma-kun, después de todo si ustedes se casan va a ser porque ustedes quieran"

"¿Cómo se que nuestra relación va a ser como es ahora, en este sueño?"

"Eso también va a depender de ustedes"

Ranma queda pensativo en un momento y la dice a la extraña mujer. "Bueno, pero antes me dejarías un minuto para hablar con Akane"

"Como quieras Ranma-kun, tenés un minuto y después vas a despertar"

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia su prometida. La sacudió tiernamente para que despertara. Akane abrió los ojos lentamente y le dio una dulce sonrisa. –"Ranma, amor, buenos días."

"Buenos días Akane"

"Anoche estuviste maravilloso como siempre".

Ranma se ruborizó un poco ante este comentario pero prosiguió, no debía desperdiciar su tiempo.

"Akane, escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir…prometo…te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance…y lo que no está a mi alcance también para que nuestra relación sea así para siempre…vamos a tener nuestros problemas, pero quiero levantarme todas las mañanas y tenerte siempre así, a mi lado, conmigo."

"Ranma…"

"Akane, vas a esperarme¿no?. A que pueda deshacerme de todos las intromisiones y problemas que tenemos"

"Ranma, pero de que hablás, si no tenemos ningún pro…"

"Ya sé, pero necesito que me prometas que me vas a esperar…por favor amor"

Akane no entendía muy bien a que se refería Ranma, sin embargo sonrió y con más gusto al escuchar la palabra _amor_ de sus labios.

"Te lo prometo"

Ranma le da un fuerte beso, como si fuese el último, pero él sabía que sería sólo el principio de una maravillosa vida. La miró a los ojos y le acarició el pelo tiernamente.

"Te amo Akane"

"Ranma…" "Ranma…" "¡RANMA!"

Ranma abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el dojo con el rostro de Akane mirándolo desde arriba. La notó un tanto molesta.

"Por fin te despertás. Está el desayuno, Kasumi me mandó a buscarte"

Ranma se sienta y la tira de la muñeca para que se siente delante de él.

"¡Ay! Ranma, me lastimás. Baka."

"Akane…perdón"

"¿Cómo?"

"Que perdón, por haberte hecho enojar"

Akane se lo queda mirando extrañada y le da una leve sonrisa. "Está bien Ranma, no hay problema…estás perdonado."

Akane se para y se dirige a la puerta del dojo. Vuelve a sentir el apretón de Ranma en su muñeca.

"Akane"

Akane se voltea y Ranma afloja el apretón pero no suelta su muñeca.

"¿Qué pasa Ranma?"

"Salgamos esta tarde, quiero ir a ver una película…va a haber una de artes marcia…"

"¿Huh?"

"Que vayamos al cine"

"Claro, para que aparezcan tus otras prometidas y hagamos una salida multitudinaria"

'¿No podés simplemente decir que sí marimacho?'- Ranma estuvo a punto de irritarse y dar una de sus clásicas respuestas, sin embargo decidió callar y decir otra cosa. "Te prometo que ninguna se va a aparecer, no tenemos por qué decir que vamos a salir juntos, puede ser nuestro secreto."

Akane lo miró con más confusión aún, pero accedió. "Bueno, pero aparece una sola de ellas y me vuelvo a casa"

"Trato hecho"

Akane intentó disimular su sonrisa, pero Ranma la percibió.

La joven volteó para dirigirse nuevamente al comedor. "¿Venís?"

"Ya voy, tengo que hacer algo antes"

"Como quieras" -y con eso se retiró del dojo.

"En cuanto a esa ayuda que me ibas a dar…"

La mujer que había dado un vuelco en la vida de Ranma se hizo visible otra vez.

"¿Si, Ranma-kun?"

"¿Podrías hacer que ninguna de mis prometidas aparezca hoy, ni tampoco ninguno de los locos que están atrás de Akane? A partir de mañana pienso encargarme de esos asuntos, pero no quiero que interfieran hoy."

"Claro Ranma-kun. Me alegra que hayas aclarado tu mente…y tu corazón."

"Me alegra que me hayas ayudado a hacerlo"

"Te deseo mucha felicidad con tu nueva vida"

Ranma le sonríe a modo de agradecimiento mientras la mujer se desvanece.

FIN

AN: Tachan tachan...bueno, llegaste al final...te ganaste ¡MI AGRADECIMIENTO:P. Espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leer mi fic. Arigatou!


End file.
